injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Batman Ninja
Batman Ninja Batman 'is not only the Batman card with the highest health and second highest damage, but also one of the most resillient, thriving on being the strongest or last member on a team. Being one of the few counters to Life Drain, he is definitely one of the most valuable cards to add to one's collection, and that’s not even counting the stats that are tied for highest in the game. Despite being a primarily defensive asset, Batman Ninja is also great at turning the tides of battle back at his opponent with increased critical chance and power generation, making him versatile as well. Batman's greatest offensive option is his Special 2 combined with the Cloak of Destiny, which can do over 1 MILLION DAMAGE at Elite X. Whether choosing to bolster his specials or turn him into a tank, Batman will be a challenge to many teams. Strategy Batman Ninja is good with the Cloak of Destiny as his special 2 is similar as Batgirl's special 1 as you stun your opponent before the strongest hit. Similar to Zod/Prime, he can best utilize his passive when he is ''the last man standing, as he can last longer in battle than expected under this situation. Another good strategy would be putting two basic damage crit giving gears and the Cloak of Destiny. Explanation: with his 20% crit plus and crit from the gears he has a 100% chance to crit on basic attacks while you get 50% more power from crit attacks and the Cloak of Destiny with his special 2 will most likely one shot even with out crit boost. Interactions Good With *Batman Ninja' teammates *Defensive gears, particularly: **'Batman Ninja Helmet: With the help of this gear alone and provided that he gained 3 full bars of power, Batman can potentially reach up to 96% DAMAGE REDUCTION from both Basic Attacks and Specials (view the said gear’s page for more information) - and is furthermore reduced by blocking and other defensive gears. **Killer Croc Companion Card' and 'Gingold Soda: When outnumbered and equipped with both gears, Batman becomes COMPLETELY immune to basic attacks just like Nightwing/Regime. *Cloak of Destiny, as mentioned in the Strategy section. *Raven/Rebirth: While somewhat counterproductive, critical hits from both Raven's and Batman's passive can grant her swaths of power. *Catwoman/Batman Returns: Batman's Special 1 is bolstered, making it far more punishing. *Deathstroke/Arkham Origins: Guaranteed Crit Damage means more power, and considering Deathstroke is also one of The Joker/Batman Ninja's gunners, he adds excellent synergy to a dual Batman Ninja team. *Darkseid/Apokolips: The cursed debuff applied by his passive adds the same benefits as stated above, with the exception of not being considered a gunner. *Static/Prime:''' '''Static's 100% STUN helps to ensure maximum damage with Batman's devastating SP2, especially if Batman is equipped with the Cloak of Destiny. *Batman/Red Son: Similar to Static's due to his unblockable chance on his SP1 *The Flash/Earth 2: His stun on tag in guarantees crit damage, which means extra power for Flash Good Against *'''Opponents and gears with Life Drain such as Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice, Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night, Gauntlets of Azrael, Overpowered 5-U-93-R, etc. *'Opponents with health-activated passives': That last hit of his SP2 deals ridiculous amounts of damage, making it easier for him to KO opponents without activating their passives. **'Raven/Prime': This is an unusual strategy. When Batman is equipped with Cloak of Destiny and LexCorp Chest Armor V2, even if his stun on SP2 triggers Raven’s dangerous health swap, he can singlehandedly KO Raven on the last hit where most of the damage is concentrated - and at the same time, replenish all his lost health, thanks to the Chest Armor’s Life Drain on SP2. **'Green Lantern/John Stewart': The shield that John offers to himself and to his teammates triggers at a very low health threshold. Batman's SP2 can effectively bypass the trigger and deliver the KO. *'Astro-Harness': Since that last hit of SP2 can deliver absurd amounts of damage, it lessens the chance of activating the harness' invulnerabilities and power shield. *'Green Lantern/Red Son' and Batman/Beyond: Like Batgirls' SP1, the inter-special STUN on Batman's SP2 will STUN these stun-immune characters as well as the Red Son teammates of Green Lantern, allowing the final hit to land unblocked, which can be very fatal if Batman is equipped with Cloak of Destiny. Countered By *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Selecting Crit Immunity completely nullifies the second part of Batman/Batman Ninja's passive, and DoT immunity nullifies Batman/Batman Ninja's Special 1. *'Green Lantern/Red Son': Same as above. *'Killer Frost/Prime' & Solomon Grundy/Earth 2: Their power dampening reduces the effectiveness of teammates gaining power through critical hits. *'Zod/Prime': Zod is less affected by most when it comes to the damage dampening passive, So long as Zod has at least one teammate eliminated, his damage boost allows him to damage Batman more than most. *'Aquaman/Injustice 2': Aquaman thrives against DoT wielding opponents, and a double reflected DoT might completely negate Batman's damage reduction passive. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. The 1st 2 hits of Batman’s SP2, "Way of the Blade" - the stunning smoke bomb part - can be chained from his heavy basic combo, but the stongest last part won’t, probably because Batman is already too far from his opponent compared to when he just activates his SP2 when the opponent is in melee distance - unless Batman has sent the opponent to the other end of the arena wherein the whole SP2 can actually be chained, including the deadly last hit. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * His artifacts are: Belt, Bracers, Boots, Shoulder pads, and Breastplate. *His special one is the same as Batman/Gaslight's except he throws kunai instead of daggers. *He ties with Aquaman/Injustice 2, Batman/Flashpoint, Batman/Gaslight, Lord Joker/Batman Ninja, Superman/Blackest Night, Superman/Injustice 2, and Superman/New 52 in having the highest overall base stats. * He currently has the highest Health in the game, along with Superman/New 52 and Superman/Injustice 2. * He, along with The Joker/Batman Ninja, has the highest promotion cost at 500,000 Power Credits. * Unlike all other Batmen with challenge modes, his Nightmare portion of the challenge does not drop the Silicon Carbide Batsuit, but instead drops Batman's Cowl. * With the 2.21 update, Batman/Batman Ninja’s face is on the Injustice Mobile app icon. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Batman Ninja characters Category:Crit damage Category:Power generation to team Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Bleed Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Stun Category:Basic-Special combos